new_wave_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Kokuma Clan
Clan Name: Kokuma (Original name Lost with the records of their now lost Homeland) Place of Origin: The no longer existant Land of Bamboo. List of Members: Council - Kia Survivors : ??? Casualties : Noticeable Features: ((What do clan members have in common, such as hair color, style, eye color, etc.)) All members possess two toned, black and white hair and favor the same color pattern for their leisure clothing. These folks tend to run on the chubbier side of things. Much like an Akimichi, their chub stores excess chakra from their over excessive meals. Members of this clan possess an inate knowledge of the natural world and instinctively know what plants are medicinal and which are poisonous as well as those that can be eaten. However, it is not an exact science and the full effects of any given herb, root, or mushroom can only be gleaned via 'experimentation'. Luckily, due to their very 'broad' diet, their stomache's are nigh indestructable and chakra reinforced. Ths acts as a barriers encompassing their entire digestive systems that filters toxins from the the body much in the style of a secondary immune system that targets all foreign matter. This being said, the Kokuma clan have a special sake they brew that is aged in bamboo shoots. It is said that it is so strong that it allows those who drink it to unleash their chi as a stream of blazing white flames. ~Good luck trying to out drink one of these guys~ Specific Skills: ((Here, list clan jutsu, abilites, Kekkei Genkai, etc.)) The Kokuma clan's chakra allows them to not only manipulate natural energy, but acts as a filter to prevent the imbiber or recipient of Natural energy enhanced healing from turning to stone. This clan has several seperate skill branches besides their KG. Of them, their young 'monks' and required to master the basics of only one before being allowed to set foot outside their sacred sanctuary. However, they do not preform traditional ninjustsu. Instead they manipulate the natural energy of the world to command the very elements themselves. Most members of the clan never learn to manipulate more than two elements effectively. Each member of this clan also travels alongside a panda companionn. Both nin and panda bear summon contract seals, allowing them to summon one another at a moments notice. Due their clans physical make up being reinforced from years of overweight members, Kokuma enjoy thicker, denser bones than other shinobi( except maybe a Kaguya), which aid in delivering rock hard hits from what one might mistakenly confuse for a pink, flesh toned pillow. The clan boasts surprising agility for their weight as well, allowing for many of their members to pull off amazing feats of controtionism and speed when that last dumpling is on the line Enduring Mountain, Endless Hunger - This taijutsu style revolves around the use of the Kokuma's chub to aid in momentum based attacks and redirects. Background: The Land of Bamboo was once a land of peace and healing. Deep within the borders of this now forgotten land rested a small village where a small branch of nomadic senju and panda summons settled together in harmony. among its highest mountain range. It was nestled below the craggy, obsidian spires of the Cursed Demon mountain ridge that Yawarakai-Te (Tender Hands) Village prospered. It was a fully enclosed bamboo forest with three natural waterfalls erupting from the pitch black walls of the chasm; not to mention a series of hotsprings (which possessed the ability to aleiviate aches and to excelerate healing) dotting the face of the micro-territory. The bamboo here was unique in that it grew ten times as fast as normal bamboo and possessed a golden hue. Very early after inhabiting the area the occupants found the bamboo, when properly prepared, could aid in fighting off most diseases, as well as restore vitality to those near death's door. But the miracles didn't stop there. Whatever crop they planted took on similiar life giving properties while their own natural attributes were greatly increased. Believing this land to be a gift from the Sage, the elders from both the Humans and the Pandas agreed that they must defend the land, yet not hoard her riches. Due to the treacherous location of their home, human and beast alike began practicing the manipulation of the area's natural energy. What they found was that they could gather the energy around them and manipulate it in various ways such as forcing the very earth to reshape itself or cause the wind to change direction and speed. These abilities were used to smooth out fields for expanding crops and to create a an actual village gate out of the mountain wall, eliminating the dangerous trek to the mouth-like entrance at the ridge's crest. When it came time to raze the crops a celebration would be held where those of the clan just coming into age are allowed to partake in the Purification ritual where they drink copious amounts of sake with the adults of both species. The alcohol isthen released and immediately infused with natural energy after leaving the mouth to ignite in a brilliant white flame that turns the dying plants into fertile ashes. All while the voluntary fire brigade stand near the irrigation ditches in case the flames rage to hot. The herbs the pilgrims found here rivaled those of any they'd encountered and with them the clan turned to infusing medicine with natural energy to increase their potency or longevity. For a century the village prepared medicines and tended to the needs of any and everyong who made the journey to their home. And all they asked in exchange was their guests company for the night. And then one day it all changed. One winter, when the blizzards were particularly rough, a group of twelve Iwagakuran shinobi arrived seeking safe haven from the storm. Offering these warriors their finest hospitality. The entire night was filled with revelry, the part slowly dying off into nothingness around two am. Instead of remaining in their guest quarters, the visiting shinobi secreted out into the night, only returning just before the sun peared through the dagger-like stones that ringed the upper entrance to the hidden land. Four of their number went to meet with the panda elders and four to the human elders. The remaining four simply sat in the town square and conversed with the locals. The Iwanin were amazed at the panda's chakra stores, though before anything could be said dual explosions rocked the area. The explosions marked the death of the village elders, and every member of the village knew it.It was then those in the town square demanded the healing secrets of the village, claiming the entire mountain would be collapsed if the Secret Scroll were not produced. They announced they had placed bombs throughout the enire mountain, and if their demands were not met all would perish. Rather than succumb to terror, the craftswomen of the village gathered their young, panda and man-cub alike, and fled the town through secret tunnels designed to be collapsed at a moments notice. With the secrets and the young of the village sent off to roam through the harsh, snow filled land,, the remaining villagers fought with all their might for hours, but they were no match for combat trained shinobi. Their peaceful ways had led them down a path of self-denail, that they would never feel the greed of the Shinobi world here. How wrong they were. It was just as the Iwanin, realizing their prizes had been whisked away, detonated the bombs they set that the dying embers of the slaughtered clansmen ignited, sparked by the explosions and fueling them with so much naturall energy that all that remained of the entire mountain was a smoldering crater of volcanic glass. For months the survivors travel from place to place, only settling down once they happened across the Village Hidden in the Roses, pledging themselves to aid in their cause of rescuing the lost no matter the cost. Approved by: ((By Admin))